Ant-Man
Scott Edward Harris Lang is the father of Cassie Lang and the second Ant-Man. Biography VistaCorp and Arrest Scott Lang gets fired from his job at Vistacorp for whistle blowing. Later that day, he is with his wife, Maggie Lang and Scott says he needs to set things right. Later that night, he breaks into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp has been stealing from. He then breaks into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and steals a few items, including jewelry. He then gets carried away, stealing Geoff Zorick's car and gets caught by the police. He then is thrown in prison. In the present day, Scott is meeting the groups muscle, 'Peachy', about the Vista job. The meeting turns into a prison fight. Domestic Life Scott Lang had a daughter named Cassie with his wife Maggie. Cassie is suffering from a heart condition that motivated Scott to go into a life of crime to gain the finances to help her. Maggie and Scott divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually married a man named Paxton. Hired by Pym Scott Lang was hired while incarcerated by Henry Pym to steal the Ant-Man Suit from Darren Cross. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ant-Man Suit' **'Size Reduction': Using technology developed by Henry Pym, Ant-Man is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and durability when shrinking. **'Insect Manipulation': Ant-Man, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in thievery, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer. *'Expert Acrobat': Lang is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, not just in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Former Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Henry Pym *Hope Van Dyne Enemies *Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *Darren Cross Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang is the second man to take up the Ant-Man mantle after stealing it and being approved by Hank Pym to become the new hero. He has a daughter called Cassandra for whom he originally steals the Ant-Man suit when he looks to pay for her medical bills. * Scott Lang is currently the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero. Behind the Scenes *Both and Paul Rudd were being considered for the part. On December 18, 2013, Rudd was reported to be cast as Ant-Man by various web sources. However, he wasn't officially confirmed to play Ant-Man until January 13th, 2014. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vistacorp Employees Category:Criminals Category:Heroes